macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Zettai Reido θ Novatic
is a song by Walküre. It is the second opening theme of the Macross Δ television series from Mission 15 onwards. It was first released on the single: Zettai Reido θ Novatic / Hametsu no Junjou as track 1. Appearances Macross Δ Uta Macross Sma-Pho De-Culture Lyrics TV Size Complete Version Romaji = toberu! ai no (ai no) kiss de (kiss de) saihate e link suki dayo tsukinukete jounetsu no saki e... kimi to zettai reido 　(Hah~) yume no spark ageru yo kimi ga shinjiru mono subete dakishimete gamuSha-la na idenshi taisetsu ni omou hodo itsuwarisou na mune no netsu furiharai ijigen e squeeze me dukuduku butsukaru koa de　(mitsumete) umareta mama o aishiteru hitori dewa nagasenai namida unmei tsunaideku toberu! ai no (supiido)　ikite (muchuu de) suupaanovatikku yareru yo! kizudarake demo kamawanai issho nara junjou (misete) inotte (sora e) chou bigguban shinkokyuu jeneshisu inochi kogashite fusion kimi to zettai reido　(Hah~) atatameta yakusoku no ubugoe ga hibikiwataru yo kono mama ja owarenai story akiramenai yowasa koso shinwa no you na tamentai daijoubu tobikonde reunion biribiri rensa akutibu (hannou) tashikameau nara karadagoto... zettai ni kanaetai kimi ga watashi no yume ni naru todoke! ai de (riido)　odotte (jiyuu yo!)　gensou aakuriumu ikeru wa mezametara soba ni iru nidoto hanasanai chikatta (hitomi) kurande (squall) honnou RUSH fantamu ON regashii seijaku eien no sukima shinkuu baiburayshon mitou no negai o (What is life? What is my life for you?) tokiakase kakugo no hoshi ai no kiss de saihate e link suki da yo fureatta hoho no nukumori ga nuguenai tsukanda kimi no passeeji ima hanatte kindan supurasshu kyoumei (Hah~ gyu tte) kokoro ni tsukisasaru no toberu! ai no (supiido)　ikite (muchuu de) suupaanovatikku yareru yo! kizudarake demo kamawanai issho nara junjou (misete)　inotte (sora e) chou bigguban shinkokyuu jeneshisu inochi kogashite fusion kimi to zettai reido　(Hah~) |-| Kanji = 飛べる！ 愛の (愛の) kissで (kissで) 最果てへのlink 好きだよ　 突き抜けて 情熱の先へ… 君と絶対零度 (Hah～) 夢のsparkあげるよ 君が信じるもの全て抱きしめて 雅夢Sha-la(ガムシャラ)な 遺伝子 大切に思う程 偽りそうな胸の熱 振り払い 異次元へ squeeze me ドゥクドゥク ぶつかるコアで (見つめて) 生まれたままを愛してる 一人では 流せない 涙 運命 繋いでく 飛べる！ 愛の (スピード) 生きて (夢中で) スーパーノヴァティック やれるよ！ 傷だらけでも構わない 一緒なら 純情 (魅せて) 祈って (宇宙へ) 超ビッグバン深呼吸ジェネシス 命焦がして　fusion 君と絶対零度 (Hah～) 暖めた約束の産声が響き渡るよ このままじゃ 終われない story 諦めない弱さこそ神話のような多面体 大丈夫 飛び込んで reunion ビリビリ 連鎖アクティブ (反応) 確かめ 合うならカラダごと… 絶対に 叶えたい 君が 私の 夢になる 届け！ 愛で (リード) 踊って (自由よ！) 幻想アークリウム イケるわ 目覚めたら傍に居る 二度と 離さない 誓った (瞳) 眩んで (squall) 本能RUSHファンタムONレガシー 静寂　永久の隙間 真空バイブrayション 未踏の 願いを (What is life? What is my life for you?) 解き明かせ 覚悟の星 愛のkissで最果てへlink 好きだよ 触れ合った頬の温もりがぬぐえない 掴んだ 君の パッセージ 今 放って　禁断スプラッシュ共鳴 (Hah～　ギュって) 心に突き刺さるの 飛べる！ 愛の (スピード) 生きて (夢中で) スーパーノヴァティック やれるよ！ 傷だらけでも構わない 一緒なら 純情 (魅せて) 祈って (宇宙へ) 超ビッグバン深呼吸ジェネシス 命焦がしてfusion 君と絶対零度 (Hah～) |-| English = Flying! With a kiss (a kiss) Of love (of love), I'll link to the furthest reaches! I love you! I pierce onward through this passion... My absolute zero with you! (Hah~) I'll raise the spark of a dream within you, Embracing everything you believe in: A truly reckless gene! The more you value that existence, the heat in your chest will seem unreal - Just shake off your concerns and squeeze me into another dimension! Crushed tight, I love us just as we are... (Gaze upon me) ... born from this colliding core! All the tears, and fates, we can't experience alone... connect with one another! Flying! Living (entranced) at the (speed) of love, We're super novatic! We can do it! Even if I end up covered in scars - I don't mind, as long as we're together! By your pure heart, (Charm me)... send your wish (to the sky): A hyper big bang deep breath genesis! Expending our lives, we achieve fusion: My absolute zero with you! (Hah~) The first cry of an incubated promise rings out; A story that won't end without a fight! The weakness to never give up is a mythical polyhedron; It'll be alright, so jump into this reunion! Electrifying, linked activity- (Reaction) Feeling it out requires every part of our bodies... I want this to come true, no matter what... you'll become my dream! Send it out! Letting love (take the lead), just dance (you're free!): An illusionary aquarium! I can make it there! When you open your eyes, I'll be by your side, never letting go again! Your devoted (Eyes) will grow stormy (like a squall): An instinctual RUSH phantom ON legacy! This silence is an eternal pause: A vacuum of vibrasion! Lay bare... (What is life? What is my life for you?) ... that unexplored wish! A star of resolution! With a kiss of love, I'll link to the furthest reaches! I love you! The warmth of our touching cheeks can't be brushed away. Having taken captured your passage now, I release a forbidden splash resonance, (Hah~ Tightly) As it pierces my heart! Flying! Living (entranced) at the (speed) of love, We're super novatic! We can do it! Even if I end up covered in scars - I don't mind, as long as we're together! By your pure heart, (Charm me)... send your wish (to the sky): A hyper big bang deep breath genesis! Expending our lives, we achieve fusion: My absolute zero with you! (Hah~) Video Disambiguation *'Zettai Reido θ Novatic' was released on the single Zettai Reido θ Novatic / Hametsu no Junjou as track 1. *'Zettai Reido θ Novatic' was released on the album Walküre Trap! as track 2. Category:Macross Δ Songs Category:Music Category:Macross Δ Category:Openings Category:Insert Songs Category:Zettai Reido_Novatic / Hametsu no Junjou